the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Meme
Medium Construct (Extraplanar, Incorporeal) Hit Dice: 9d8+20 (60 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: Fly 40 ft. Armor Class: 17 (+1 Dex, +3 natural, +3 deflection), touch 14, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/– Attack: – Full Attack: – Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Usurpation field Special Qualities: Blindsight 90 ft., construct traits, darkvision 60 ft., fast healing 10, incorporeal traits, immunity to magic, low-light vision Saves: Fort +3, Ref +4, Will +4 Abilities: Str – , Dex 13, Con – , Int – , Wis 12, Cha 16 Environment: Ethereal Plane Organization: Solitary or swarm (2-6) Challenge Rating: 8 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 10-18 HD (Medium); 19-28 HD (Large); 29-33 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: – This apparition looks like a vague humanoid form moving under a bed sheet. As it comes closer, you realize that the “bed sheet” is actually the ethereal medium, and that the creature is constantly in flux, a miniature vortex on one side drawing stray particulate matter into the creature’s form, and another one spraying used particulate away on the other side. The bane of many primitive ethereal communities, meme are spontaneously created constructs of protomatter and energy. A meme typifies the idea of a pattern imposing form on an object, utilizing stray ethereal matter for a few seconds to make up its form temporarily. This self-perpetuating pattern-creature “feeds” primarily on the protomatter of the Ethereal, but prefers to absorb “true” matter whenever it encounters creatures and objects. A meme cannot survive on any plane other than the Ethereal. COMBAT Meme “fight” be simple standing near their opponents, letting the usurpation field to its thing. Although mindless, they are self-aware and intuitive enough to fly toward a foe attacking it from a distance, and fly away from a foe that overcomes their fast healing ability with ease. Immunity to Magic (Ex): A meme is immune to any spell or spell-like ability that allows spell resistance. In addition, certain spells and effects function differently against the creature, as noted below. A hold person or hold monster spell deals 3d10 points of damage to it. A temporal stasis spell destroys it instantly. The meme gets no saving throw against any of these effects. Incorporeal Traits: Cannot be harmed by nonmagical weapons, and has a 50% chance to ignore any damage from any corporeal source (including magical weapons), except for force effects or attacks made with ghost touch weapons. Can pass through solid objects, but not force effects, at will. Its natural attacks ignore natural armor, armor, and shields, but deflection bonuses and force effects work normally against them. Always moves silently and cannot be heard with Listen checks if it doesn’t wish to be. Usurpation Field (Su): All creatures and objects within 15 ft. of a meme take 2d6 points of damage per round, as the entropic forces that sustain the meme dissolve the matter the victim is made of. A Fortitude save (DC 17) is allowed each round to halve the damage. Damage dealt by this ability cannot be naturally healed – only magical healing can restore the hit points. A creature or object destroyed by a meme’s usurpation field is entirely disintegrated, as per spell. Category:Constructs